


i wanna be your boyfriend

by thehumancondition



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Drunk Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Richie Tozier, Karaoke, M/M, college students, eddie is in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumancondition/pseuds/thehumancondition
Summary: the losers are home for the summer after their first year of college. to celebrate them making it through, they go to a karaoke bar. eddie gets drunk enough to sing and richie realizes the song is meant for him.based on the song 'i wanna be your girlfriend' by girl in red
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i wanna be your boyfriend

Eddie stepped out of the shower to see his phone blowing up with texts. The group was making plans to see each other for the first time since winter break and to celebrate making it through freshman year. 

_From: Richie_

_I suggest a karaoke bar. What's better than getting drunk and singing shitty pop songs?_

Eddie laughed and was surprisingly down for the idea. He was breaking out of his shell from his high school persona.

_From: Eddie_

_For once, Richie has a good idea. I'm down._

_From: Richie_

_Fuck off Eds._

Eddie rolled his eyes and set his phone down to pick something out to wear. When he picked his phone back up, the group had already picked a time and location. He suddenly felt nervous, he hadn't seen them in months. What if they made friends who were way cooler than him? He was the only one who stayed in-state for school because he couldn't afford anything else. Everyone else was out in a new town with new, exciting people.

He didn't have time to sulk, Richie was already on his way to pick him up. Eddie went downstairs where his mom was passed out on the couch. Ever since he found out the meds he was taking were fake, their relationship has been strained. He picked up two jobs at school to save up for his own place. He quietly opened the door and went to wait out in his driveway.

Eddie scrolled through his Instagram feed while he waited. About ten minutes later, Richie's car turned down his street and into his driveway. The same nervous feeling came back to him as he slid in Richie's passenger seat. "Eds! How's it been?" Richie's face lit up into a smile as he backed out into the street. "Same old, same old. How's NYU been?" 

"Dude, it's been amazing. My roommate is a dick, but aside from that, I love it. I finally get to go on dates out there too, hope your mom isn't jealous," Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and jokingly smacked Richie's shoulder. "I can assure she's not, but I'm happy everything's good with you. I feel sorry for all those guys you've gone out with, those poor souls."

"Hey, they all liked me for your information. At least I'm not still a virgin." Eddie's head turned so fast he was surprised it didn't snap. "You..you lost your virginity?" "Yeah, is that a problem?" Eddie could feel the mood shift and his palms started sweating. "No, I'm just surprised someone willingly slept with you." He tried lightening the mood but Richie didn't laugh or even crack a smile.

"Why are you being weird about it?" Richie asked. "I'm not! I just didn't know you..you know. I thought you would've told us." Richie shrugged, "I didn't think it was a big thing. But enough about me and my sex life, have you been lucky with the ladies?" Eddie was glad they were joking around again, but the last thing he wanted to talk about was his dating life.

"I've been focused on school and working, I haven't had time to even think about a girl." "C'mon Eds, there's got to be some cuties in your dorm or classes." Eddie couldn't bring himself to admit to Richie he's been crushing on one of the TA's from his class. He even managed to get his number without scaring the guy off. "I've noticed some, but it's not a priority right now."

Before Richie could ask any more questions, they pulled into the parking lot of the karaoke bar. They found a spot between Ben and Stanley's cars. The rest of the group jumped out of their cars and cheered when Richie and Eddie got out of the car. "Group hug!" Bev yelled before pulling everyone together. Richie groaned but still wrapped his arms around them.

"Everyone got their fakes, right?" Mike asked. He got them all fake I.Ds from his roommate as a Christmas gift. Eddie had his hidden in his underwear drawer at his dorm, he's been too afraid to use it. The group collectively pulled them from their wallets. "Game faces everyone, let's do this," Bev said confidently. Eddie wiped the sweat from his palms onto his jeans and followed them inside.

Bev had no trouble of course, the bouncer didn't even glance at her I.D. The rest got in no problem, but the bouncer stopped Eddie. He held the I.D next to his face and glanced back and forth for what felt like hours. "So, it says you're from Florida huh? What're you doing out here?" Eddie gulped, "I have family and friends out here. Just visiting." 

He knew the bouncer didn't buy it, but he gave his I.D back and let him through. Eddie felt like he was going to puke from nerves. "That's the problem with having a baby face Eds," Richie teased. "When you're 70 and wrinkly and I still look young and fresh, you'll be jealous," Eddie teased back. "Break it up guys, we got a room," Bill said. They followed the worker back into their room that was barely big enough for them all. A screen was projected on the wall behind them with a set of microphones on the table. A laptop was set up in the corner with all of the songs and they allowed people to look some up on YouTube.

"I vote we do shots before we start," Ben suggested. The group agreed and ordered a round of tequila shots. "Who's kicking us off?" Stanley asked. "It was Richie's idea, I vote him," Mike said. "I second this," Eddie added. "Fine, fine, I'll go. It'll be hard to follow me up though," he joked. He opened the laptop and scrolled through the hundreds of options. He finally chose one and the words appeared behind him.

"Really? You chose Africa?" Bev laughed from the couch. "It's a classic!" Richie argued. He switched the mic on and hit play. Eddie had to admit he was a decent singer but he would never tell him that. Richie danced around and the rest joined in on the chorus. The shots had been delivered by the time Richie was done and Eddie was eager to calm his nerves. 

"To the losers!" Bev called out. "To the losers!" The rest repeated as they clinked the shot glasses together. Eddie downed his shot quickly and Richie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you like drinking?" He asked curiously. "It's grown on me," Eddie replied. He'd only been drunk a few times, but when he had free time, he would go to parties and have enough drinks to get buzzed. He didn't want to seem like a loser, so he suggested they get another round and a pitcher of beer to share.

"Eddie's all grown up," Ben joked. "I'm a new man," Eddie smiled at Ben's comment. "I'm next!" Bev yelled as she picked up the mic. She picked her song and smiled at Ben. "This is for you babe." Ben blew her a kiss and Richie groaned in disgust while pretending to puke. Bev flipped him off as Lover by Taylor Swift played through the speakers. There was no denying that Bev had the best voice out of the group.

When she finished, Ben got up and gave her a long kiss. Eddie was happy for them, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wanted someone to love him as much as Bev and Ben love each other. He felt relief when the waiter brought more alcohol. They clinked the glasses together again before downing the tequila. Eddie began pouring everyone a glass of the beer from the pitcher while Ben got set up for his song.

"You're eager to get drunk," Richie observed as Eddie took a long sip. "It's a special occasion," was all he said back. Richie was skeptical but turned his attention back to Ben. "I dedicate this to you Bev," Ben smiled. "Again? Get a room," Bill groaned. He was still slightly jealous that Bev chose Ben. He ignored Bill's comment as he started singing Can't Help Falling in Love. Eddie chugged the rest of his drink and filled it back up before Ben was done. 

Richie eyed him from across the room but he didn't notice. Bev was in tears when Ben was done and gave him another disgustingly cute kiss. They sat back down on the couch and cuddled up against each other. Eddie moved further down to give them space and felt uncomfortable. "I'll be right back, gotta use the restroom," Eddie said before heading out of the room.

He took a long breath before heading over to the bar. "Three shots of your best tequila please," Eddie requested. He laid his head on the table until he heard the bartender set his drinks down. He threw them back quicker then he should have, paid the bartender, then went to the restroom quickly so he didn't feel guilty about sort of lying about where he was going.

When he returned he could see Richie staring at him. He ignored it and sat back down on the couch. He skipped the buzzed stage and was already starting to feel tipsy. Stanley was up next but Eddie could barely focus on what was going on. His mind was thinking of a thousand different things and he felt guilty that he wasn't really present. He had already finished his second glass of beer without even realizing it.

He cheered, a little too loudly, for Stanley when he finished. "Someone's alcohol is kicking in," Bev said with a laugh. "You sure you went to the bathroom Eds? It seemed like you were gone longer than you should've been." Richie questioned. "There were a lot of people in there," Eddie lied. "Really? It's not that busy right now." "Why are you interrogating him?" Mike asked. 

"He never liked drinking but suddenly he's taking shots and drinking like it's nothing. It's just weird," Richie replied. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm an adult Richie. I'm just having fun." Richie just sighed and took a long sip of his beer before he said something stupid. To break the tension, Mike got up for his turn. Eddie could feel Richie glaring at him. 

When Mike finished, Eddie jumped up. "Let's go Eddie!" Bill cheered. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing dude," Ben added. "Prepared to be blown away," Eddie laughed. He went onto YouTube and searched for one of his favorite songs without thinking about what he was doing. Alcohol made him feel confident and less anxious about everything. 

He started off the song and could see how confused everyone was with the song choice. When he got to the chorus, his eyes locked with Richie's.

_I don't want to be your friend,_

_I wanna kiss your lips._

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath._

Richie's eyes grew wide and the rest of the group turned to stare at him. He could feel his heart beating fast against his chest and he suddenly felt dizzy. Eddie didn't stop looking at him as he sang. Richie wanted to look away but he felt frozen.

_I don't want to be your friend,_

_I wanna be your bitch._

_And I wanna touch you_

_But not like this._

Eddie ended off the song and the room was uncomfortably silent. Richie got up and practically ran out of the room. Everyone's eyes shifted to Eddie who was staring at the door. "Eddie, are you alright?" Bev asked. "Yeah, what was that all about?" Bill asked with an uncomfortable laugh. "I..it was nothing," Eddie said quietly. His confidence went away when he realized what he'd done. 

"It didn't seem like it. Is there something you're not telling us?" Stanley asked. Eddie sat back down in an attempt to calm down. "Go talk to him," Mike said. Eddie didn't realize he was crying until he tasted the saltwater from his tears. "I love him," Eddie whispered so quietly they almost didn't hear him. "We aren't the ones you should be saying that too," Bev said.

"I have to go," Eddie said quickly before walking out and leaving his friends confused. He looked around and saw Richie sitting at the bar with an empty shot glass in front of him. When he saw someone sit next to him, he didn't turn his head. "What the fuck was that Eddie?" Richie asked. He didn't sound mad, he sounded embarrassed and confused. 

"I can explain," Eddie started to speak but couldn't find the right words. "It doesn't seem like you can," Richie scoffed, "you gonna sing me another song in front of our friends? Maybe that'll help." Now he sounded angry and Eddie wished he could just disappear. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out. I didn't want you to find out at all," Eddie admitted.

Richie stayed quiet as he waited for an explanation. Eddie took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm so sorry Richie. I was, am, drunk and didn't think about what I was doing. I got jealous watching Ben and Ben makeout and be all lovey-dovey. I want that with you. I've wanted that since middle school and I didn't know how to tell you or if I'd fuck everything up. 

I thought I was crazy and going through some phase, but that feeling never went away. I'm in love with you Richie. I'm sorry this is how you found out and I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship." Eddie was crying again and he used his shirt sleeve to wipe his tears away. The silence was killing him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Richie wasn't saying anything and Eddie couldn't read his face.

Suddenly Richie was facing Eddie and leaning in. He pressed his lips against Eddie's and Eddie gasped before kissing him back. His hands cupped Richie's face and Richie was holding his waist. Eddie felt like he was in heaven and he never wanted this feeling to end. After years of picturing this moment, it was finally happening. Richie pulled away first and Eddie whimpered, he already missed the feeling of their lips against each other.

"Fuck, I love you too Eddie. I have since the day we met," Richie confessed. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Eddie said with a huge smile. Richie grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers and Eddie reached his hand up to kiss it. "So, does this make us boyfriend and boyfriend?" Richie laughed. "If that's what you want. I just want to be with you," Eddie responded. "I want this. I want us to be official, we've waited long enough." Eddie responded by pulling Richie in for another kiss. He couldn't help but smile against Richie's lips.

"Well, would you look at that," Bev's voice made them jump. Eddie's cheeks turned a bright red and Richie glared at her. "This is unexpected," Bill added. "Are you guys okay with this? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen tonight, or ever really," Eddie felt nervous again as he looked at his friend's faces. "Of course, as long as you two are happy," Ben replied.

The others agreed and Eddie and Richie smiled at each other. Richie gave him a small kiss and their friends cheered behind them. "Not to break up the lovefest, but we still have the room until 10:00," Mike said. "I vote we do a duet," Richie said as he grabbed Eddie's hand. "I'm definitely recording this," Bill laughed. "Let's do it!" Eddie shouted before running back to the room. He and Richie went to choose their song and their friends got their phones ready to record it.

The music for Summer Lovin' from Grease began playing and their friends cheered them on. Eddie sang Sandy's parts and Richie killed it as Danny. The rest of the group split up to join in on the background and Eddie and Richie danced around the room together. Eddie practically had hearts in his eyes as he watched Richie belt the song out. The two of them had never been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to girl in red and this idea popped into my head. idk if it's any good but let me know!!


End file.
